


Say You Like Me

by cherishcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Smut, matchmakers sam and gabriel, nerd!cas, nerd!dean, well kinda i mean they make out and ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishcas/pseuds/cherishcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: "destiel nerd!cas and jock!dean hs!au where gabriel and sammy are best friends and that how dean and cas meet"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Like Me

**Author's Note:**

> you can send me prompts on my [tumblr](http://clairenovaks.co.vu) if you'd like, it might take me a while bc I'm currently working on my dcbb fic but I will try my best ♥
> 
> also special thanks to my wonderful beta [jamie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/goshcas) ily girl :*

“Come on, Cassy, it’ll be fun!” Gabriel whined.

Castiel looked up from his book and glared at his older brother. Gabriel was draped dramatically across Castiel’s lap from where he was sitting crosslegged on his bed, his worn copy of ‘To Kill a Mockingbird’ resting on his brother’s back.

For the past half hour, Gabriel had been pestering him to attend some preppy, rich-kid party hosted by the captain of the football team, Benny LaFitte.

“I’ve already told you, I don’t want to go. Even if I did, I wouldn’t fit in there,” Castiel replied somewhat bitterly, nudging Gabriel off his lap so he splayed across the comforter with a grunt of annoyance.

“Alright, enough with the pity party. That’s not true.”

Castiel snorted indignantly. “It’s not? I don’t even have any friends.”

“That’s bullshit.  What about Sam?” Gabriel shot back, his tone edged with frustration.

“He’s your friend, not mine,” Castiel said dryly.  While Sam was probably the closest thing to a friend that he had outside of his family, he was Gabriel’s friend first and foremost. They’d been inseparable ever since Sam had stood up for him against a bully in middle school. Sure, Sam was nice to him, and they had a handful of classes together, but they weren’t friends.

“Castiel, you need to learn how to have a little bit of fun every once in a while.”

“I have fun,” Castiel said defensively, gesturing to the book in his hands.

Gabriel perfectly imitated one of Sam’s infamous bitch faces, reaching over and stealing the book from his grip, flinging it across the room.

“Hey—!"

“Books aren’t fun. Books are lame. It’s just one night, Castiel,” Gabriel said insistently.

“For the last time, no!” Castiel snapped and stood to cross the room to where the book was discarded with a huff.  Gabriel smiled mischieviously as he returned to his spot, cocking an eyebrow. “So, there isn’t anything I could say to make you change your mind?”

“None whatsoever.”

“Even if I said that Dean Winchester was going to be there?”

Castiel froze, his mouth suddenly dry. His heart skipped a beat at the name, even more so at the mental image that accompanied the name; vivid green eyes, a dazzling smile that graced perfectly plump lips, a plethora of freckles that he wished he could map out with kisses… Dean Winchester.

He glanced up at Gabriel slowly, who was wearing a victorious smile.

Goddammit.

 

* * *

 

Castiel regretted coming the moment he stepped into the loud, sweaty, overwhelming environment.  Gabriel tugged Castiel along behind him through the crowd, chattering away mindlessly, but his words were lost in the throng of people and the booming music. It was almost as if the entire room was made of elbows, and Castiel was struggling to catch up behind his older brother as he led him into the kitchen.

“Hey, Samsquatch!  What’s the weather like up there?” Gabriel shouted, easily spotting the taller boy from where he was standing against the wall, nursing a beer.

“Bite me, Gabriella,” Sam retorted, curling his arm around Gabriel’s neck in a playful chokehold as he approached and delivering a well-deserved noogie.  Gabriel shrugged out of it with a huff, but his eyes twinkled with amusement.

Castiel moved past the pair as they bantered goodnaturedly between them, grabbing a beer from the cooler behind them.  He’d never actually gotten drunk before, but he figured he wouldn’t be able to get through the night sober without wanting to throw himself off Benny’s three storey balcony.

However, it was proving to be difficult, considering he couldn’t get the bottle cap off.

“You need some help with that?” someone asked from behind him.

Castiel swiveled around, face red from struggling with the bottle opener, to see none other than Dean Winchester, clad in his varsity jacket, standing only a few inches away from him, smiling. Castiel nearly fell over.

Butterflies flit about wildly in his chest, his heart racing at an alarming speed. Football Quarterback Dean Winchester was talking to him. Ridiculously Attractive Dean Winchester was acknowledging his existence.

At that very moment the bottle cracked open with a pop, slopping all over the floor and Castiel’s shirt.

“Guess not, huh?” Dean teased, and Castiel flushed scarlet and looked down bashfully. He found himself wishing for a sinkhole to open up beneath his feet.

Dean chuckled and grabbed a handful of napkins from the counter, crouching down to mop up the spill by Castiel’s feet.  Words seemed to be an unfathomable thing to Castiel as his mouth moved and struggled to say something… anything.

“I— uh… you don’t need to—” Castiel stammered, setting the bottle onto the counter and desperately trying to think of something other than the fact that Dean Winchester was kneeling in front of him. He quickly shoved away the mental image that accompanied that thought.

“It’s no problem,” Dean reassured him lightheartedly, seemingly oblivious to Castiel’s inner turmoil. Once he’d mopped up all the beer he threw the soaked napkins away and grabbed another handful, dabbing at Castiel’s chest. “You’re Castiel, right?”

Castiel nodded dumbly, heart hammering in his chest so loudly he was sure Dean would’ve been able to feel it as he patted down the front of his button-down shirt. “Uh— yeah. And… and you’re Dean Winchester.”

Dean plastered on a cheesy grin and winked at him. “The one and only.”

Castiel smiled; he couldn’t help it around Dean. The slight panic still rested in his chest, the urge to run away and hide was still a very strong temptation, but he resisted it.

“Hey! Looks like you’ve already met Cassy then,” Gabriel exclaimed as he sidled up to them, throwing an arm around Dean’s shoulders awkwardly due to their height difference. Sam trailed behind with a suspicious grin growing on his face as he looked at the two of them.

“Don’t call me that,” Castiel grumbled, ducking his head as his cheeks heated up in embarrassment.

“C’mon bro, everyone needs a nickname,” Gabriel chirped back, dropping his arm and shoving his hands into his pockets, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“What about ‘Cas’ then? That’s a pretty good nickname, isn’t it?” Dean suggested, sensing Castiel’s discomfort.

“Yes, I like that much better,” Castiel affirmed, sending a grateful smile his way. Dean returned it wholeheartedly and it made those stupid butterflies go into a flurry inside his ribcage.

Gabriel rolled his eyes overdramatically. “Alright fine, whatever, Cas. Sam and I are gonna find some cool people to hang out with.”

Sam, who’d been silently observing the whole exchange curiously, sent his brother a wink and smirk that made Dean glare pointedly before stalking off after Gabriel, back into the living room.

Dean cleared his throat, turning back to Castiel. “Gabriel is something else, isn’t he?”

“Try living with him,” Castiel joked, surprised at how easy it was to talk with Dean already. Usually his social interactions were riddled with stammers and uncertainty, but everything just seemed simple with Dean.

Dean shuddered dramatically in response, a hint of a smile playing on his lips. “That’d be a nightmare. I am so sorry for you, dude.”

Castiel chuckled and took a sip of his beer, forcing himself not to wrinkle his nose at the taste. He must not have done a good job of it, because Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement. “I’m guessing you don’t drink much, do you?”

Castiel shook his head meekly.

“Oh man, we gotta get you wasted. Let’s find you something better than cheap beer, c’mon!” Dean laughed, slinging an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and leading an awestruck Castiel back into the swell of the party.

 

* * *

 

“I think I’m starting to feel something,” Castiel commented, setting down the last shot glass onto the coffee table. After Dean had lead them to the basement and managed to scrounge up a bottle of whiskey and a handful of shot glasses, they’d quickly found out that Castiel could hold his liquor better than expected. The taste wasn’t altogether pleasant, but it certainly wasn’t unpleasant.

Dean snorted, already half-drunk and face flushed red, smiling like he couldn’t help it. Castiel’s heart soared at the possibility that he could be the one causing Dean to smile uncontrollably, but figured it was probably just the effects of the alcohol.

“You’re telling me you’ve never drank—” Dean paused, wrinkling his nose in confusion in the most adorable way possible before attempting to correct himself, “—drunk? drank? Whatever. But ten shots later you’re just starting to feel something?” He asked incredulously, words only slightly slurred. Castiel nodded, oddly proud of himself. “Damn.”

Castiel honest-to-God giggled at that and although he’d be utterly mortified under normal circumstances, he didn’t really mind much. Perhaps he was drunker than he originally thought.

“Oh my God,” Dean exclaimed as the opening chords of the next song began to play, something upbeat and top 40-esque that Castiel recognized, but couldn’t place the title.

“Cas! Cas you gotta dance with me! I love this song!” Dean jumped to his feet and hoisted Castiel up by grabbing both of his hands, leading him onto the makeshift dance floor before Cas even had a chance to answer. All he could feel was the warmth of Dean’s hands in his and his heart thumping wildly in his chest.

Dean didn’t let go of his hands as they danced, although it could hardly be called that considering it was mostly just Dean swinging their arms around while Castiel just stood there, frozen to the spot, unsure of what to do.

“Come on, dance, Cas!” Dean yelled over the swell of the music, letting go of Castiel’s hands to grab his hips and moved them himself, making Castiel swing side to side in rhythm with the beat. The sensation of Dean’s hands on his hips made Castiel feel dizzy and he found himself dancing along of his own accord, letting go of any worries and simply letting himself get lost in the moment, with Dean dancing so close to him with his hands on him and—

No. This wasn’t right. Castiel doesn’t dance or drink or go to parties, and for good reason. He was making a fool of himself in front of Dean; popular, (funny, sweet, beautiful—) football quarterback Dean Winchester, who’d never given him a second glance before tonight. And most likely, never would again. He couldn’t handle the thought of just being another one of Dean Winchester’s one-night stands.

He abruptly pulled away from Dean and stumbled through the crowd towards the hallway, ignoring Dean’s calls after him. He was going to find Gabriel and force him to drive them home. The sooner he got away from this party, the sooner he could forget it ever happened.

A hand landed on his shoulder once he’d emerged from the dance floor, and the confused voice from behind him tells him it’s Dean. “Where are you going, Cas?”

Without turning around, Castiel answered him. “I have to go—”

His words were cut off sharply as someone shoved him roughly from the side. The movement was too sudden for Castiel to react properly, and before he could even open his mouth to protest he was being shoved into a nearby closet.

“What the—” Castiel exclaimed, and was cut off as Dean got shoved in behind him. It wasn’t exactly spacious, so they found themselves right in each other’s personal space. It’s only then that Castiel caught a glimpse of Sam and Gabriel, eyes glinting mischievously and grinning like Cheshire cats before the door is slammed shut and bolted.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean exclaimed, pounding on the wood of the door. “Sammy, let me out of here right now!”

“No can do, Dean-o.” Castiel heard his own brother reply obnoxiously. “You and Cas just work things out in there, and we’ll come back and let you out later.”

Castiel’s blood ran cold as the realization of what was happening hit him. Gabriel had locked him in a closet with Dean Winchester, the one person that Castiel had a raging crush on, as some sort of practical joke.

“This is for your own good!” Sam added in a heavy slur, giggling to himself.

“No, Gabriel! Sam! Let us out!” Castiel shouted desperately, his heart rate climbing and his breathing increasing tenfold. This could not be happening. He had been so close to leaving this all behind him, to pretending it had never happened and go back to admiring Dean from afar… but now Gabriel had gone and made Castiel’s feelings towards Dean blatantly clear and now he’d have to face Dean head-on.

“Cas, hey, calm down it’s alright--” Dean reassured him, noticing his distress. He was too overwhelmed. He needed to get out of the closet and run away from Dean, from the party, from everything.

“Just breathe, Cas. It’s okay. I’m sorry my pain in the ass little brother is such a dickwad, it’s his idea of a funny joke.”

Castiel stilled at that, his breath catching in his throat. “I thought it was my— I thought Gabriel just put him up to it.”

Dean bit his lip and looked down, dropping his hands, and Castiel was suddenly struck with how close they were. Their faces were only inches apart, he could’ve counted Dean’s freckles if he’d wanted to. “Well, here’s the thing. I— uh, he knows how I uh—” Dean took in a shuddering breath, steeling himself.

“He knows that I like you.”

Castiel’s jaw fell open in shock, staring back at Dean with dumbstruck eyes. Dean Winchester liked him? As in, noticed him before the party and somehow was attracted to him the same way Castiel was attracted to Dean?

“I told him I’d talk to you at the party, and I mean I wasn’t expecting anything because I don’t even know if you feel that way about guys, but I just thought I’d give it a shot, have a good time and talk a little and I guess Sam just--”

Dean wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Castiel lunged forwards and pressed their mouths together, wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck. Dean was too stunned to kiss back at first but was quick to reciprocate hungrily, hands moving forwards to grab his waist and pull him flush against him.

Castiel’s lips slid open to let Dean in, tasting whiskey and something he could only identify as Dean on his tongue and his head was spinning with the revelation that he was kissing Dean Winchester. Not only that, but he was running his hands through his shortly-cropped hair and moaning into his mouth like a goddamn whore.

“Thought about this for so long, you have no idea—” Dean panted, pulling back for air briefly only to dive right back in, crowding Castiel further against the wall as he crushed their mouths back together, moving fast and messy. The only coherent thought Castiel could fathom was Dean Dean Dean Dean repeating itself like a mantra in his skull, like a worship. It was only once Dean had moved to his neck and began to suck bruises into his skin that Castiel realized he was saying it aloud, his voice something rough and breathy and desperate.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean growled, fingers scrambling beneath the hem of his shirt and Castiel’s breath hitched in his throat at the sensation of Dean’s hands on his bare flesh. He was unbelievably hard and straining against his jeans, grinding down on the leg Dean had slotted between his for purchase.

Dean’s breath came out in a rush and he moaned unapologetically, moving back to kiss Castiel feverishly as he rutted into him. Castiel knew he was making the most pathetic sounds, mewling and whimpering and clawing at Dean desperately, but that only seemed to encourage Dean, so he didn’t bother to stifle it.

He barely registered the click of the door unlocking and the creak of the hinges as it swung open, and by that point he was so past the point of caring that he didn’t even bother to pull away.

“Oh my God,” Sam said as Gabriel cackled somewhere in the background, and the door slammed shut as abruptly as it had been opened. Castiel found himself smiling against Dean’s lips at the situation, teeth knocking against his, and before he knew it they were both laughing hysterically, clutching onto each other as they shook with laughter.

“Sammy’s gonna be scarred for life, I bet. Serves him right,” Dean snorted, lifting his head to rest against Castiel’s forehead. Castiel’s heart swelled at the intimate gesture, unable to resist the urge to pull him down for another heated kiss.

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking, which he’d usually enjoy, but a wave of nausea rolled over him at the scent and he almost ended up vomiting right on the spot. His head was pounding and the stale taste of whiskey was heavy in his mouth.

It’s then that Castiel’s eyes sprung open, the previous night’s events hitting him like a freight train.

He’d gotten drunk and kissed Dean Winchester.

Well, they’d certainly done more than kissing, and the mere memory sent sparks of arousal down his spine, conflicting with his other emotions.

Had it been just a one-time thing? Did Dean regret kissing him and all of the... other stuff? Sure, he’d confessed that he really did like Castiel, but he’d also been drunk. Who’s to say it hadn’t all just been lies to take advantage of him?

Feeling even more nauseous than before, Castiel sat up reluctantly, his muscles protesting as he trudged from his room to the bathroom and scrubbed his teeth clean, erasing all traces of whiskey (and Dean).

The sight that greeted him as he descended the stairs mades him freeze, paralyzed on the landing of the steps.

Castiel had forgotten; they’d stumbled out of the closet after their impromptu make-out session (to which Gabriel had made endless “coming out of the closet” jokes) and were driven home shortly afterwards by Gabriel, the designated driver. Sam and Dean had crashed at their place for the night, and were now sitting at their dinner table as Gabriel made breakfast in the kitchen.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean greeted hesitantly, a shy smile gracing his lips, face flushed red. It was only then that Castiel was aware of the fact that he was only dressed in a Star Wars t-shirt and boxers, his hair askew in every which way.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel replied, reluctantly descending the last few steps and making his way over to the table, taking the seat to Dean’s left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sam and Gabriel exchange a knowing look.

“Wow. Sammy you didn’t tell me your brother was a fucking leech.” Gabriel commented as he laid out plates of food on the table, grinning smugly. Castiel furrowed his brow in confusion before remembering how Dean had ravaged his neck the night before, most likely leaving behind a plethora of hickies.

“And these are only the ones that my clothes don’t cover.” Castiel deadpanned, to his own surprise. Sam choked on his orange juice and Dean burst into laughter beside him, popping the bubble of uncertainty that had surrounded them.

Castiel remembered Dean’s confession, and he remembered being half-awake and feeling Dean slide under the covers beside him, resting his head on Castiel’s shoulder. He remembered the expression on Dean’s face right before he’d kissed him, desperate and vulnerable and raw.

Dean really did like him, and Cas really liked him back. It seemed a concept too complex to grasp.

But as Dean’s leg hooked around Castiel’s ankle playfully as they ate together in silence, sharing timid glances and shy smiles, it was the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
